Hopeless Wanderer
by Gara Downey
Summary: OS. Tony se muere. Su corazón no puede soportarlo más. En sus últimos momentos recuerda a Loki y anhela volver a verlo antes de morir, pero le dijo cosas terribles, mintió para alejarlo de sí.


**Hopeless Wanderer**

Va a morir. Su corazón no da más de sí. Lo sabe y lo acepta mientras que los demás tratan de engañarlo con falsas palabras, con unos "te pondrás bien en unos días" que lo enfurecen, pero que aún así finge admitir y bromear con ello. Que nunca se librarán de él, les dice. Jamás había estado tan lejos de la realidad. La lástima es que ya no estará ahí para soltar un "ya os lo dije" a su más puro estilo. Haciéndolos sentir mal, avergonzados, inferiores a él hasta cierto punto.

Pero lo que le hace sentir terriblemente mal es abandonar este mundo dejando tanto cabo suelto, tanta mentira encubierta como verdad, cada palabra que ha dicho sin desearlo o, más habitualmente, cada palabra que NO ha dicho por orgullo, por temor a quedar como un estúpido a pesar de ser una de las personas más jodidamente inteligentes de este mundo. Lo echó a él de su lado, también, con una gran mentira que aún ahora piensa que fue necesaria. Así que en parte se arrepiente de ella y en parte se felicita a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de actuar como el verdadero cabrón que muchos se creen que es.

Mira su mano, ahí donde la aguja se clava y la arranca a pesar del dolor. Luego tira de los cables en su pecho que muestran que su corazón sigue latiendo en la pantalla y se levanta de la cama. Ag, realmente odia el olor de los hospitales y realmente ve inútil que lo retengan aquí. Y odia esta jodida bata. No es que tenga nada en contra de ir enseñando su ropa interior allá por donde pasa, pero no hace exactamente calor en estas paredes blancas y sosas. Camina por los pasillos buscando las escaleras, en dirección a la azotea. Se asfixia, necesita salir de este lugar.

Apenas dos pisos subidos para recibir el aire nocturno y ver el cielo estrellado y ya jadea. Como un abuelo. Como si tuviera unos sesenta años que obviamente no tiene y que siquiera los aparenta. Se agarra el pecho con fuerza mientras coge aire con la boca abierta, boqueando cual pez fuera del agua. Duele, le falta el aire. Tantea con la otra mano en busca de la pared, por la que se desliza hasta caer sentado. Apoya la cabeza y mira al cielo, preguntándose dónde estará ahora, cuál es la distancia que los separa, preguntándose si Loki lo observa o sigue pensando en él. Duele pensar en él, pero no es un dolor físico como el que siente ahora. Se ahoga, esa es la forma de describirlo de forma simple.

No va a pasar ni un día más. Desde luego que lo sabe. Esta noche morirá aquí, bajo el cielo nocturno, con el viento soplando contra su rostro. Después de conocerlo a él, cualquier ráfaga de aire frío que toque su piel es bien recibida, despertando vívidos recuerdos a los que se aferra. ¿Es esto a lo que llaman ver pasar la vida ante los ojos? Porque ahora mismo sólo puede verlo a él. ¿Cómo llego a esto? ¿Cómo pudo alguien como él enamorarse? ¡Encima enamorarse de ese engreído! Quizás porque fuera el extremo opuesto de una misma lanza. Con dos filos cortantes, con muchas mentiras que ocultaban verdades. Lo echó de su lado y ahora daría lo que fuera por volver a acariciar su mejilla. Una última vez tocar sus labios. Pero él no volverá, se aseguró de ello hace mucho tiempo. Sólo quedan los recuerdos y cierra los ojos, dejándose arrastrar.

La primera vez que se besaron, fue por su propia iniciativa. Los labios del dios habían resultado ser demasiado tentadores y se había lanzado a por él. Porque cuando Tony Stark quiere algo, simplemente lo coge. Recibió a cambio un empujón, unos cuantos insultos y más amenazas. Sin embargo, también obtuvo un segundo beso y esa vez fue Loki el que lo atrajo contra sí, dejando el primer beso a la altura de los tobillos comparado con el segundo, profundo, necesitado, ardiente.

La segunda vez, Loki tiró de su camisa y le dio un corto beso a espaldas de Thor. Tony temió por su vida, pues el dios del trueno era demasiado sobreprotector y su fama de playboy no ayudaba demasiado. Thor estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo aquel que hiciera daño a su hermano, o que pudiera hacerlo en un futuro. Sin embargo, tiene que reconocer que fue emocionante, morboso incluso.

La tercera vez fue él el que dio el primer paso. Tiró de la muñeca de Loki cuando iba andando por los pasillos, lo arrinconó contra la pared y le robó su ya tercer beso. No es que los hubiera contado, pero su memoria era capaz de recordar cosas tan estúpidas como esas. Al final, el beso acabó dejando a un Loki muy despeinado y jadeante y a un Tony con la ropa arrugada y bastante mal colocada. Pero la cosa no llegó a mayores.

El juego de robar besos por aquí y por allá se convirtió en algo habitual. Cada vez, el lugar donde hacerlo se volvía cada vez más "peligroso", donde podrían descubrirlos. Lo cierto es que a Loki no parecía importarle, pero Tony sabía que en el fondo le preocupaba. Al igual que a él. Al final, acabaron entre las cuatro paredes de Stark, donde obviamente no se contentaron con sólo el tacto de sus labios. Tony tomó a Loki por primera vez. Y, a partir de entonces, los encuentros se hicieron frecuentes. Hasta que Tony lo terminó con mentiras que lo seguían persiguiendo meses después. Hasta ahora.

Muchas veces había repasado el tiempo que había compartido con el dios nórdico, buscando el rastro del momento en el que empezó a sentir algo por él. ¿Quizás fue desde antes de atreverse a besarlo por primera vez? Era algo que había deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y esa vez había obtenido su oportunidad. Quizás desde el momento en el que habló con él había despertado cierto interés en él, una atracción inexplicable.

Muchas veces había mantenido relaciones por puro sexo. Nada de atarse a otra persona, nada de relaciones. Y siempre habían tenido que acabar (bueno, las acababa él) porque las segundas personas querían más. Y él no podía darlo, no creía en el amor, no sentía nada, sólo le preocupaba su propio bienestar, el placer, el cuerpo y no la mente. Y se había topado con la horma de su zapato al perderse en esos ojos verdes.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza. El dolor era mayor y le impedía pensar y necesitaba volver a imaginarse ese cuerpo, esos momentos con el dios. Momentos divertidos, sorprendentemente. Loki no tenía un palo metido por el culo (bueno, a veces sí) como parecía. También tuvieron momentos exasperantes. Sintió ira, dolor, pena, tensión, pasión, amor, ternura, cansancio…Un sin fin de emociones en muy corto periodo de tiempo. Y siempre por su culpa.

Su último beso. En la azotea de La Torre Stark. En una noche fría como esta, poco antes de decirle que desapareciera para siempre, que saliera de su vida, que no era importante, que había sido un juego, que se había cansado de él, que era sólo un estorbo, una molestia, que jamás lo quiso, al igual que nadie lo quería, obviamente él no sería diferente. Mentiras y más mentiras. Y vio el dolor en la mirada verde, también la rabia.

El recuerdo de ese beso es tan vívido que vuelve a sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Como si Loki estuviera aún aquí, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Abre los ojos poco a poco y sonríe al volver a verse reflejado en él, en sus ojos.

-Loki –murmura suavemente, sin fuerzas. Le cuesta hablar, su boca está seca. Demasiado seca por no hablar de que soltar cada letra que forma su nombre le ha costado lo suyo. –¿Qué…?

El dios pone un dedo sobre sus labios, obligándolo a callar. –No hables. Lo sé. Puedes sentirte orgulloso, mentir mejor que el propio dios de las mentiras-. Stark sonríe levemente y Loki hace el mismo gesto sin poder evitarlo. –No tienes que decir nada. Pero eres un capullo –le dice con una sonrisa.

A Stark se le escapa una carcajada, que pronto se interrumpe cuando se queda sin aire y araña su propia piel sobre su corazón. Loki lo envuelve con sus brazos, sentándose tras él. Apoya su mejilla contra la del ingeniero y lo arrulla entre sus brazos. Un débil "gracias" sale de los labios de Tony y su corazón se detiene poco después. Loki no lo suelta, mira al cielo apretando su cuerpo inerte contra el de él. Por primera vez las temperaturas de sus cuerpos son prácticamente iguales.

En sus brazos, bajo las estrellas de una noche fría de invierno, ha muerto uno de los mejores hombres que ha podido crear este planeta. Uno de los hombres más fuertes, y ala vez más débiles. Un hombre capaz de joderse la vida a sí mismo con tal de mejorársela a los demás y no recibir nada a cambio, ni un triste gracias. En sus brazos ha muerto el hombre que amaba.


End file.
